planetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fano-Slavic languages
The Fano-Slavic languages are a group of Slavic languages used on the Planet Fanon. The earliest date of an original Fano-Slavic text (identified as the now extinct language of Polzelskja) was used as a medium to translate a Polish book into an indigneous Fanonian language (identified as Eastern Thompsonian), in 2155 Fanon years. Throughout the study of comparative linguistics, linguists debated on whether or not these languages should be grouped into the Earth group that is the Indo-European group. Several proposed language groups tried to tie the Fano-Slavic languages with the groups of original Fanonian languages, however this has been largely rejected in the field. History and Creation In 2150, Polish translators and authors traveled to Fanon to translate several Polish works into Eastern Thompsonian, by request of a Polish tribe. The project lasted five years and instead of translating directly from Polish to Thompsonian, a medium of a language was formed using Polish grammar but with Fanonian words, which made it easier for translators to translate into a Fanonian language. Seventeen of the twenty-five works were translated before the project was terminated, with only fifteen being published in Fanon. The language used to translate these works was called Polzelskja, and differed from Polish because it had a very different vocabulary and applied the archaic 17 verb/noun case system of Old Eastern Thompsonian. Linguists later named the language a liturgical language and a wild dialect, grouped directly under Slavic and in no subfamily. The medium translations were given to the tribe that requested the translations. About 250 years later, Modern Polish had a new major influence and as a result the tribe was left speaking an old version of Polish (identified by linguists as Archaic Fanonian Polish). However the Polzelskja language was understood by then Modern Polish speakers because it continued to be used to translate Polish, and later Czech books into Fanonian languages. The language was adapted as Peljezcka, a radically unusual Slavic language that is the reason the Fano-Slavic classification exists. It was accepted by linguists as a separate sub family of Slavic and evolved over many years. Languages and Genealogy There are several Fano-Slavic languages in use today, but many of the other ones are now extinct. Branched off from other Slavic languages, the Fano-Slavic ones are: *'Central' **Polzelskja - Extinct ***Peljezcka **Jezyck **Laivalian - Most of the time this is considered a Eastern Pan-Fanonic language, but the old variant (Pre-Fanonic Laivalian) draws mostly from Jezyck and Czech. *'Northern' **Chembian - Extinct **Fano-Eurasian Dialect - No name or origin has been given to this language. Some linguists think this is a draw from a prototypical Northern Fano-Slavic language. **Dettzz - Draws much of its vocabulary from North Germanic languages, but is Norhten Fano-Slavic due to it's intense usage of Northern Fano-Slavic grammatical rules and cases. *'Eastern' **Fano-Bulgarian - Extinct. ***Butzneknyan **Fano-Russian ***Dazka - Essentially a mix of all modern Eastern Slavic languages with a Fanonian vocabulary. *'Southeastern' **Ultan - Extinct. Used by a Buddhist tribe in Southeastern Fanon, which had made contact with Butzneknyan speakers.